


Run, Rabbit

by Ma_Kir



Category: Get Out (2017), Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Crossover, Doppelganger, Gen, Horror, Possession, Psychological Horror, Racism, Revenge, Shared Universe, The Order of the Coagula, The Tethered - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Kir/pseuds/Ma_Kir
Summary: Two years after his successful surgery, Logan King realizes that some things -- like stolen lives -- come with too high a price: one that must be paid in the appropriate currency of colour. Red.





	Run, Rabbit

Philomena King hides in the parlour with a flashlight. 

The lights have gone out in their home. Everything has shut down. First, they were watching the news about that dreadful business. Rioting on the streets, looting, murder, rape. Perhaps it is the Race War that the Order had been concerned about in the 1970s. Heavens only knew, Roman Armitage had actually told them to expect this before his ... transmutation. Philomena has never really paid attention to the particulars of this conflict, certainly not in the sense that Roman, or his son Dean, or even Logan would have understood: just that it was all the more reason to behold the Coagula, and become the next generation ... the winning side.   
  
But then the power went out. And she can't find her husband anywhere. The police, whose commissioner is a personal friend of her husband's ... even he wasn't answering their phone calls before the line gave out entirely.   
  
And then, the noises began. They had both heard movement outside. Logan had gone to check, with his old shotgun. She told him to be careful. It has been two years, but even with his young, strong, chocolate body she can still taste her husband on her lips. She still sees him, in the twinkle of his eye, as he reassures her. It is just deer, he tells her, or animals. Heaven forfend that it is the beasts of this strange, millennial "flash mob" assault on their society: the one that the Order had been in the process of saving by preserving the minds and souls of titans of industry and science, of wealth and power, like Logan. This is what the marijuana will get you, she thinks to herself, and a culture embracing fornication without the sanctity of marriage, and the order of more enlightened brains.   
  
Perhaps ... perhaps these ruffians, these hooligans in the red uniforms -- those Antifa hoodlums and the Klan from Charlottesville -- are the ones behind all of this: spreading their conflict throughout the whole nation.   
  
Philomena, _Mrs. Logan King_ , also admits to herself that for all of her husband's power, and that of their friends, she is scared. The poor Armitages were gone, tragically killed in a fire. Poor Missy, and the brilliant Dean, their son Jeremy, and that sweet girl Rose. And Marianne and Roman, after their transmutation had succeeded. All gone. She knows how upset Logan is. Roman had been Logan's friend for ages, and with the deaths of Dean and Missy, the Order of the Coagula's greatest achievement had been lost.   
  
She knows how keen Logan had been to secure her a new body, a new young host so that they could continue life together in the new world order. He never says anything, but she knows how devastated he was. He and the other Families, they all hoped to salvage what they could: to continue the transmutations, and give them a way ... She has full confidence in her husband. They have been together, married, for decades. They will have more years, more centuries together. Some of the others of the Order still remain in all other places. They will regroup, and gather. They have the resources. And there is still time. 

A sudden crackling sound breaks the tense silence. Philomena shrieks, putting the flashlight in front of her, quailing backwards near the sofa.   
  
_"Run, rabbit run, rabbit, run, run, run ..."_

A faded, melodious voice echoes through the room. Philomena gasps, her heart pounding in her chest as she sees a familiar figure, a silhouette, in front of the recorder player.    
  
"... Logan?" She breathes. "Logan ..." She gets to her feet. "You scared me half to death." Relief fills her, followed by a spike of anger. "What is the meaning of ..."  
  
He turns around. Philomena opens her mouth, and then leaves her jaw hanging slack ... as he walks forward, the object in his hands a golden, swift, moving blur in the glancing afterimage of the falling flashlight. Backing away, her chest filled with icy terror, Mrs. Logan King, Philomena, barely even has time to scream.  
  
*  
  
"Get back here!" Logan King hollers, chasing after the fleeing shape with his shot gun.   
  
He saw him. He _knows_ he saw him. The boy. The one from Lake Pontaco. He'd been told that Chris Washington was going to become the new host for that sarcastic, cynical blowhard Hudson. But then the Armitage residence burned down, killing everyone inside ... destroying everything. All those years of good work, and achievement. Gone. He hadn't told Philomena the extent of it. He hadn't the heart.   
  
He and the rest of the Order had agents in the police force and forensics, even if by necessity they didn't know the extent of their masters' work. Everything in the building had been unrecognizable, except dental records. But Marianne had died in a car crash. And Rose ... the girl had been shot in the stomach, seemingly from his old friend's -- Roman's -- shotgun, while Roman himself had inflicted on himself a fatal head injury.   
  
But Logan remembers. Andrew hasn't been a bother to him in a long time. It had been two years, but the young man he once was had finally accepted his fate. Dark, youthful energy combined with old money and wisdom. He understood, now, what the two of them -- what Logan King -- can provide them. His guidance will continue to shepherd him, as will those that had also won transmutation and coagulation. But the experts had only found the Armitages, and the hosts of Roman and Marianne. Even the remnants of Hudson.   
  
Yet they found no one else.   
  
Chris hadn't been in the wreckage. Logan hadn't forgotten him. He remembers the boy and, in particular, his camera. He may have taken a great deal of photographs that day. He certainly did of him.   
  
And now, here he is. He's here.   
  
"Get back here, Christopher!" He shouts, firing a shot into the distance, but losing him, him moving so fast into the trees. "You won't get me! You will pay for what you did to the Order! To us!"  
  
They offered the young photographer a chance of a lifetime. To be a host. To be accepted into the family. Into the Order. And he knows. He knows that Roman didn't kill his own granddaughter. He knows the Armitages didn't die from negligence or ill-maintenance of their home, despite what he and the others had added into the police report. They couldn't pursue Chris officially. That was too risky. And even if he had photographs, it didn't mean anything. They had done nothing wrong, nothing he could have documented. Even if he had worn the body of a friend of his, he could easily tell them that Andrew had found new love and that love itself had no boundaries. Didn't the Order already prove that!? And Chris took that away from them!   
  
He is a plant! He has to be! He sees the other's uniform! Just like the rioters on the television! It is the Race War! The one that Roman warned them could happen. They hadn't been foolish. Even Dean Armitage had been extremely concerned with the Elections, wishing for the millionth time that Obama could have had another term. If Logan hadn't known any better, the forty-fourth President could have easily been one of them.   
  
Someone had been hunting them. For two years, the other families had been growing ... quiet. The Greenes. The Wincotts. The Jeffries. The Waldens. Even Tanaka hadn't been returning his calls for a while, before he realized what had happened. Officially, everyone -- even Philomena -- believed they had died of old age, heart-attack, stroke, cancer, or just retired to Florida, the Bahamas, or the Cayman Islands.   
  
Those were just cover stories. They had been murdered. All of them. In gruesome ways. Even the transmuted members, especially them. Some of them remained alive, of course, or in hiding, but it didn't make sense. The Order had always been discreet, aside from that one unfortunate incident in 1963, when Roman and a much younger Dean had attempted to transplant the brain of a dying popular politician into a colored ... a Black man, hoping they could get him to work with them, but whose memory lapses made him all but useless. And he had actually been a volunteer ... But someone knew who they were, where they were, what they were capable of ... and enough about their security to deal with them: to send a message.  
  
That they were coming for them all.  
  
Andrew's youth feeds him with adrenaline, but Logan's rage is his own as he thinks of what this boy has cost them all: he and the people he's been working with. He must have been an agent of theirs. And now, he thinks he can come here and take what's theirs away! It's bad enough he destroyed the process that could save his beloved wife, that he had to hide all of this from her so as not to terrify her out of her wits, but now he and his friends have the temerity to come onto his property, and into his home to take what belongs to them!   
  
There is no way that Logan King will let that happen.   
  
He follows him deeper into the wood. He doesn't know where his security team is, or the staff. Everything has gone mad now that this group has gone public. But their home still has defenses. He told Philomena to wait for him. He knows the rest of the Order, the ones no one could track or kill, and his agents in the police will be here soon. But he will be damned if some black pup, who wasted his potential, will terrify him.   
  
And then ... there is a flash.  
  
It hits Logan. A spike right in his brain. He blinks. He shoots in the direction of the flash, the camera flash. There is another bright, poignant moment of light. He feels something trickle down his nose. No. He knows what this is. He tries to shoot again, but he ... can't aim. His arms are not steady. They are shaking. Just like they did before his rebirth. No. Now he knows what this is. He knows what the other is trying to do ...  
  
Another flash.   
  
Logan drops the gun. The round goes off. He screams, the shot deafening him. There is a red shape. A blur. It hits him. He falls down, rolling through the leaves and the grass. His favourite strawhat ... he feels it caught off his head in the wind. There are footsteps. And then ... nothing.   
  
He sways to his feet. Something is clamoring in him, but he ... he ignores it. He looks around, splaying his fingers through the grass ... But he can't find it.   
  
His gun is gone.   
  
His heart beats fast. His anger is slowly eroding into what has been lying underneath it, in its own sunken place. Terror.   
  
He hears footsteps. Not just one set. But a few.   
  
_"Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run ..."_  
  
That music. Logan furrows his pounding forehead. He remembers this song. It's loud. It's coming from his house. Through loudspeakers. He looks around, lost in the dark, trying to find a way out of this.   
  
_"Bang, bang, bang, bang goes the farmer's gun ..."_  
  
He recalls Dean's griping about deer. He even told Philomena that the noises outside their home were just animals on their land.   
  
_"Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run ..."_

Logan King begins to run.   
  
The music, that song. He and Roman used to listen to it, back in the Dirty Thirties. He played it for his grandchildren. But it feels different now. It has another connotation. He thinks he hears something ... shriek. Something holler. An animalistic cry, followed by another inhuman sound. What is going on? Logan doesn't understand. He is afraid. And his fear is matched and multiplied by ...  
  
" _Don't give the farmer his fun, fun, fun ...."_

A bright light burns through his retinas. Logan clutches his head. He hears something shout. There is a clang of metal. A scraping. A ... sniping sound coming closer. Red blurs coming in and out of the forest. It's harder to move his legs. It's like he is fighting against molasses. Lactic acid burning through his lungs. His breath wheezes, rattling through his lungs -- youthful lungs won with his wonderful, strong, lithe dark body -- a sound he never thought he would hear again after his rebirth and combination with the young man that had so graciously been volunteered to extend his life.   
  
He trips.   
  
He rolls down the hill. The calls are coming closer. Logan tries to get up. He's hit his head or the flash has burned through his brain. His body ... it's fighting him. 

"We-we will die ..." Logan rasps out, coughing, talking to himself, talking to him. "P-please. Andrew we need ..."  
  
Then, Logan sees someone standing over them ... over him. He is dressed in a red jumpsuit. And out of the bushes, and trees, several more figures come out. Something hard smashes him in the face. And he sees no more lights. Only darkness.    
  
*   
  
_"He'll get by without his rabbit pie ..."_  
  
Logan King wakes up. He's in his parlour. He can hear his own record player playing ... playing that song ... that infernal song.   
  
He is sitting in his easy chair, but he feels the cold bite of circular metal around his wrists and ankles. He looks down. It's still dark, even with the dim illumination nearby. Someone has lit the fireplace. He sees that he has been handcuffed.   
  
And ... there are several figures around him. 

 _Clang._    
  
Something jars in his head, fighting to get out. He sees one of the figures. They are holding something.   
  
_Clang._    
  
He winces. It can make it out. It's a can. A plain metal can. And the other, they have a fork.   
  
_Clang._    
  
The dull metallic sound is arrhythmic to the song from the record player. It is making Logan's head hurt. He sees another form, kneeling in front of another shape prone on the floor.   
  
"Who ..." Logan starts. "Who are you ... people. Where ... where is my wife? Where is ..." He groans, wriggling around. "W-where is Mena ..."

 There is no answer. The figure with the can continues to tap it with the fork. Logan smells something odd, almost a memory ... except there is no antiseptic with it. No conversation from a video lens and a hospital bed, or an operating table.   
  
"W-what is going on!" Logan roars, wincing at the pain, but trying to turn his fear back into anger. "What are ..."  
  
And then, the power comes back on. Or perhaps, it is turned back on. Logan looks at each of the figures. His eyes widen. No. This ... this isn't possible, he thinks to himself. He read the reports. He saw them. There is no way ...  
  
"Missy?" He says to the red garbed figure, with her tin can and fork. "Jeremy ... Rose ..." He looks at the others. "Marianne ... Roman? Roman, is that you? No ... you were dead. I ... I saw the photographs. I ... I was there!"   
  
The Armitage Family, the Order of the Coagula, stand before Logan. They are dressed in red jump suits. He blinks, and sees that they are ... paler. There are more shadows under their eyes. Somehow, they even seem more gaunt. Even Marianne and Roman, for their new dark skin, are more sallow. And he can ... he can see ... Their scars? No. There is nothing expert, or smooth about them. They have not been made by a professional surgeon, never mind a butcher. And why ... why does Rose have a bandage wrapped around her stomach. And ... Jeremy? The young man's face ... it is all bloated and distorted. Like it had been broken and badly reset. It's disgusting. Marianne is moving awkwardly, like she had with her old body, but she looked hurt. He can see more scars on her body. And Roman ... half of his face ... The injuries are all crude imitations of what he saw in the photographs.   
  
And all of them are carrying golden scissors.   
  
"My god ..." Logan feels his gorge rising. "What ... what is happening? Is this ... did you purge us? But ... why? This wasn't part of the plan? You organized this entire uprising? But ... our plan ... we were going go to gradually take over ... to continue in the new generation. Roman ... what are you ... W-where ..." He shakes his head at the screaming inside of it. 'Where is Mena! What did you ..."

And then, he sees the other figure get up. It's Dean. His neck is scarred and at an awkward angle. There is no intelligence in his eyes, only a vacant malice. Yet his hands are the same. Steady, clever, patient. He sees the blade. And finally, he sees him lift an object towards them. His wife, Missy, makes a guttural sound which he returns. Logan can see a wound on her face. He understands these injuries and scars are all self-inflicted. But that thought is drowned out by what Dean is carrying. He walks across the room, towards another figure. Chris ... he is with them. He's holding his camera. A malicious smile is on his face, his white teeth a barring contrast with his dark skin, and cotton ... cotton stuffed in his ears.   
  
But Logan sees the object. He can't turn away. It's a head with half of its skull removed expertly. Its brain is exposed. Philomena's face stares out at all of them, blankly, in frozen terror.   
  
"M-Mena!" Something inside of Logan shatters forever. _"Mena!"_    
  
He goes slack. It's like he's dying all over again. He sees Dean awkwardly pat Chris on the shoulder, who comes closer to him ... with the camera. But he keeps moving as the others watch him, as Missy keeps clanging her fork against the tin. Over and over and over again.   
  
_"Run rabbit. Run rabbit, run, run, run ..."_  
  
"Stop ..." Logan wheezes, tears flooding in his eyes. "St-stop it ..."  
  
But through all of it, he sees Dean approach another figure. He sees him. He tall, and dark. Slender. His hair is thick. There is a scar around his forehead. It looks eerily familiar. He takes the head ... his dear wife's head. He looks at Logan. Then back at the head. Logan sees the man has a beard. And then ... he remembers. He knows why this man is so familiar.   
  
The impossibility of all of this floods Logan with numbness as he sees the other take Philomena's head ... and throw it into the fireplace.   
  
"No ..." Logan sobs. "No ..."  
  
Then, the man with his face ... the face he chose, comes towards him. He sees a pair of golden scissors with blood and hair and gore on their tips. As for the other figures ... The flashing lights begin again, accompanied by the clanging, ripping something out from deep inside of him.   
  
And Logan King begins to scream.   
  
*   
  
_"So ev'ry Friday that ever comes along_  
_I get up early and sing this little song ..."_  
  
U-Lee watches it happen.   
  
He watches as Sate continues flashing his camera into ... into his original's body's eyes. He hears the clang of Misses' fork on her tin, driving them on, marking their new time against the old. Atlanta, with her deep frown, and William, with his hulking, restless body stand by along with John. Thorn, for her part, gravitates towards Sate as Deacon goes back to throw the woman's body into the fire.   
  
U-Lee comes closer. He sees the man, wearing his face, writhing in agony. Blood is pouring out of his nose and eyes. Sate grins as his camera, without a memory card, or image keeps bathing his victim in unforgiving light. Blank, waxy paper keeps falling to the ground from the old, vintage, 1980s camera. Their captive is howling, begging for mercy, convulsing with each flash of light, receiving no reply other than Misses banging on her tin next to his ear: her eyes intent and cold.   
  
Then, the light in the man's eyes seem to die. His face shifts. U-Lee watches it happen. He is glad he turned the power back on, after getting everyone through the security of this place, and dealing with the guards and defenses. He scratches at his beard. There is something he wants to see. Something he can't name yet. 

The other's face changes. He sees the man ... his expression looking more ... familiar ...   
  
U-Lee holds up a hand and both Sate, and Misses stop. There is only silence, aside from a quiet weeping. U-Lee kneels down at the young man's side. His face is twitching, hard and fast. Blood is pouring out of his nostrils into his mouth. But there is something else looking at him, at U-Lee. It looks closer to a mirror now. A distorted mirror.   
  
A small, tentative smile forms on Dre's broken face from the chair: an expression U-Lee barely recognizes as ... relief. He speaks. His voice a whisper reminiscent of their Messiah.   
  
_"T-thank you ..."_  
  
Then, his eyes roll back into his head, replaced by the terror of the other ... thing inside of him. U-Lee takes his scissors, golden and perfect: baptized already in an original's blood. He notices the man looking at his gloved hand as he raises them up ... plunging them down into his skull.   
  
Over and again ... 

U-Lee feels the splattered warmth on his face by the time he is done. There is still enough of his original's face left to see his staring eyes. He looks down on him, as he reaches out his hand, not his gloved one ... he bare one. And shuts them.   
  
Thorn comes over to him, with Sate having one arm around her. They bump into each other. Their arms flail a little, but find purchase against one another. John and William take the body off of the chair, bringing it to Deacon. They place it on the floor as they had the other. They are going to leave soon. U-Lee feels the call, the plan, the impulse setting in, for all to be united. For no one to be left alone. No one to be left behind in the maze ... lost ...  
  
They were Tethered to these creatures that hurt each other for gain. Now, they are only Tethered to each other. As U-Lee and the others wait for Deacon to be finished, to discard the bad parts into the fire, he hums along, along against the tune of the record player, discordant, uncaring.   
  
_"Don't give the farmer his fun, fun, fun_  
_He'll get by without his rabbit pie_  
_So run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run."_


End file.
